


P.O.S - Heavenly Foot Aroma

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [36]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Chie visits Shadow Yukiko with a stinky surprise!





	P.O.S - Heavenly Foot Aroma

Shadow Chie walked into the throne room, bored. She looked around for her Princess: Shadow Yukiko.  
“Shadow Yukiko, where are you?” Shadow Chie called out.  
At that moment, Shadow Yukiko appeared behind her.  
“C-Chie? I-Is that you?” She questioned.  
Shadow Chie turned around, looking at her.  
“There you are.” Shadow Chie smiled. “I’m happy to see you're alright.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“Because of last night.” Shadow Chie replied. “How you feeling?”  
“I'm alright, I guess.” Shadow Yukiko sighed. “Head still feels weird but other than that, alright. How about you?”  
“I'm good, just exhausted. I had to run a long way to get here.” Shadow Chie chuckled.  
She sat down next to Shadow Yukiko’s throne, sighing.  
“My feet ache.” She said.  
Shadow Yukiko’s eyes widened. Unknown to her, there was a reason she felt weird in the head. And it had to do with Shadow Chie.  
“Y-Your feet?” Shadow Yukiko.  
“Yeah, they're exhausted.” Shadow Chie smiled.  
Shadow Yukiko walked towards Shadow Chie, taking her shoes off slowly.  
“You just need to air them out and relax your feet.” Shadow Yukiko said softly.  
“You ok Yukiko?” Shadow Chie raised an eyebrow.  
“I... I don't really know.” Shadow Yukiko replied.  
Shadow Chie just smirked as Shadow Yukiko stopped, her hands shaking.  
“Do you like the smell my feet are giving off?” Shadow Chie grinned.  
“S-Smell?” Shadow Yukiko questioned, sniffing her feet softly  
They gave off a strong smell. Shadow Yukiko’s nose suddenly started to have a mind of its own as she kept sniffing.  
“Strange...” Shadow Yukiko mumbled.  
“What's strange?” Shadow Chie asked.  
“The... Heavenly Smell.” She smiled before covering her mouth. “W-What did I just say?!”  
“Oh Yukiko, I didn't know you liked that.” Shadow Chie laughed.  
“W-Wh-What?” Shadow Yukiko stuttered, gulping.  
“I mean, it must be hard, not bowing down and sniffing the feet of all the other Shadows here.” Shadow Chie smiled more.  
Shadow Yukiko gulped, moving closer to Shadow Chie’s feet. It was so hard to try and concentrate with that smelly aroma in the air. Shadow Chie moved her feet away a little, smirking.  
“Yukiko, is it hard to pay attention?” Shadow Chie grinned.  
“Ch-Chie...” She just stared at Shadow Chie’s feet. “I... Pardon?”  
“It seems as if you keep zoning out.” Shadow Chie chuckled.  
“N-No... I should...” Shadow Yukiko held her head, trying to concentrate.  
“Should smell my feet?” Shadow Chie requested.  
Shadow Yukiko couldn’t think straight as she nodded, sniffing more. All her mind could concentrate on was Shadow Chie’s feet and the stink coming off them.  
“Yukiko, do you like the smell?” Shadow Chie grinned. “I bet you can't get it out of your mind.”  
“I...” She rubbed her head. “Go away... Feet...”  
“What's wrong with my feet?” Shadow Chie wiggled her toes.  
“Nothing... They are amazing.” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“Smell them then.” Shadow Chie commanded.  
She immediately inhaled Shadow Chie’s aroma, moaning softly.  
“Yukiko, you are slowly becoming a mindless foot doll.” Shadow Chie spoke softly.  
Shadow Yukiko’s eyes widened suddenly as she just sniffed, freezing in place. She couldn’t move her body.  
“You belong to your Mistress Chie.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
Shadow Yukiko’s eyes suddenly emptied as her smile was unnatural.  
“I am your mistress, remember?” Shadow Chie said.  
“Mistress...” Shadow Yukiko moaned. “I... Do...”  
She kept sniffing, nuzzling her nose into the stinky, soft feet of Shadow Chie’s.  
“I dress you up and play with you, and you worship my feet!” Shadow Chie explained.  
“I remember! I remember!” She drooled.  
“Good doll.” Shadow Chie smiled. “Today, I'm going to make you dance like a wind up doll, dressed up in a nice cheerleader outfit.”  
She just giggled, nuzzling Shadow Chie’s feet more.  
“Anything for Mistress Chie!” She cheered.  
Shadow Chie stood up, walking out of the castle. Shadow Yukiko also stood, up, just following her. She stared down at her feet, still able to only smell the heavenly aroma of Shadow Chie’s barefeet.  



End file.
